Where the Heart Lies
by DramaQueen1987
Summary: A James and Daisy fanfic, no bashing please
1. Chapter 1

**Where the Heart Lies **

_This takes place 6 years from now and James and Daisy are engaged; in a couple of months will be married. The couple is happy and it seems like nothing will get in their way. But what happens when Grady returns from the "dead". Will Daisy fall back into Foley's trap for her or will she stay with the guy she is meant to be with a Spaulding. _

_**Characters include: Daisy Lemay, James Spaulding, Lizzie Lewis, Bill Lewis, Phillip Spaulding, Beth Spaulding, Reva Shayne Lewis, Josh Lewis, Billy Lewis, Matt Reardon, Vanessa Reardon, Dylan Lewis, Bridget Reardon Lewis, Ashlee Wolf, Cyrus Foley, Grady Foley, Buzz Cooper, Marina Lewis, Shayne Lewis, Frank Cooper, Christina Boudreau, Remy Boudreau, Rick Bauer and Riley Lewis, with special appearances of Harley Cooper, Zach Spaulding, Emma Spaulding, Alexandra Spaulding, Alan-Michael Spaulding, Lucy Cooper, and Peter Reardon Lewis. **_

_**Author's Note: Okay so this is my first guiding light fan fiction and I have to say I will really miss GL every afternoon at 3pm. It was my first soap opera that I ever watched at the age of 7 with my mom and I have grown up with it for the last 15 years. I love James and Daisy together, though there are probably a lot of people who could care less about this couple or the characters either way. Please no bashing, because this is just my imagination and my writing. Enjoy the story. Also I do not own any of the characters except for Riley Lewis (Bill and Lizzie's daughter) **_

It had been almost 6 years since they had met yet again, 6 years since he started pursuing her, 6 years since she had given in and opened herself to someone else after Grady "left" her. In those 6 years their love blossomed from young love to true love and respect for each other. Daisy and James were a couple that most people didn't think would make it. She was a Cooper and he was a Spaulding that paring alone was bound to go up in flames. Considering her mother was once married to his father and her aunt was married to his uncle just proved that Coopers and Spaulding's just did not mix well at all. Luckily for them their relationship turned out much better than that of Harley and Phillip and Alan-Michael and Lucy. James and Daisy first started out as just friends though at times she couldn't stand him and just thought he was an arrogant Spaulding like the rest of his family. Yet that mind frame changed after he had paid her way as well as Ashlee and Christina's way to Florida when his granddad Alan tried to stop Bill and Lizzie from getting engaged and their friendship bloomed from there. Unfortunately obstacles stood in their way, mainly the number one problem was Alan Spaulding. Now that Alan had passed away after saving Phillip's life with a high-risk bone marrow transplant James wasn't under his granddad's subtle control and didn't have to worry about him sabotaging his relationship with Daisy.

When they became an official couple their parents were cautious but happy for them. Phillip and Beth were probably the more enthusiastic of the two sets of parents. Dylan and Bridget were a little wary because of what they had known of the Spauldings, but once they saw that things had really changed since Alan's death they came to realize that it was Alan's power over the family that made them what they were, not who they were now. Harley was not happy about the fact that her daughter was dating her ex-husband's son but decided that Daisy was an adult and could date anyone she wanted to.

After officially dating for 6 years James had finally gotten up the courage to propose to the girl that made his life feel complete. He had taken Daisy on the Spaulding jet out to Newport Beach to the family's beach house for a long weekend and had proposed to her at sunset on their last day there. Daisy excitedly agreed and began to cry as James slipped a simple white gold 2 carat diamond ring onto her left ring finger. They decided to wait and gather their families and friends at Company and tell them the news. On the way back to Springfield James and Daisy had called his sister Lizzie and her husband Bill and asked them to gather Beth, Phillip, Josh, Reva, Billy, Buzz, Frank, Cyrus, Marina, Shayne, Dylan and Bridget and get them to meet at Company at 2pm.

Once the plane landed the newly engaged couple took the long way to Company to give everyone a chance to get there and to spend a little more time together their engagement still just between the two of them. As they pulled up to Company Daisy took a deep breath.

"We don't have to tell them now if you don't want to" James said taking her hand in his and giving it a slight squeeze. "We can just keep it to ourselves for a little while longer."

"I don't think when I see Ashlee and Christina they will ignore the beautiful diamond on my finger cause I don't plan on taking it off ever" Daisy said turning to him. "Besides your sister was practically going to explode over the phone when we told her we had big news to tell everyone."

"Yeah she did seem pretty eager to know didn't she" James laughed as the image of his much smaller older sister busting with suspense.

Daisy opened the car door and began to get out, "Guess its now or never" she said as the two of them got out of James's car and started walking into Company. Just before entering the hometown restaurant James took Daisy's hand and held tightly to it. She smiled up at his and gave him a quick kiss before they opened the door and walked in.

"Okay we got everyone here" Lizzie said excitedly jumping up at the sight of her brother and Daisy walking in, "What's going on"

"Oh my god your pregnant aren't you" Frank Cooper said from the counter.

"She better not be" Dylan said from his place by Bridget and Reva at a table near the back wall.

"Calm down dad, you too Uncle Frank." Daisy said rolling her eyes slightly.

"She's not pregnant" James stated calmly, "But what we have to say will definitely affect all of you one way or another."

"Come on out with it all ready" Josh said good heartedly, "We're not getting any younger you know" he added there by receiving a nudge in the ribs by his wife.

Daisy untangled her hand from James's and held it up to show off the sparkling diamond. "We're getting married" she said happily.

Reactions were different from everyone. Some were jumping up and down with excitement while others remained calm with smiles on their faces.

Beth was the first to come up to the happy couple with Phillip by her side. "Congratulations honey" she said taking James's face in her hands and giving him a kiss on the cheek before turning to Daisy and hugging the young girl.

Phillip shook his son's hand before hugging him briefly, "Welcome to the family Daisy" he said hugging her.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad" James said snaking an arm around Daisy's waist.

Lizzie was next, jumping up into her brother's arms hugging him tightly, "You sneak, you know you could have told me."

"No I couldn't have" James said with a smirk, "You can't keep a secret to save your life."

"I kind of have to agree with my brother in-law on that one honey" Bill said coming up behind his wife shaking James's hand, "You really can't keep a secret. It would have made it onto the Springfield afternoon news before they even got here."

Lizzie just shook her head and turned to Daisy, "Oh I am so excited about this, we have to start planning as soon as possible."

Daisy laughed as the petite blond began listing off things that needed to be done before the wedding.

Dylan and Bridget were the next up to congratulate the happy couple. "Do I have to give the whole if your hurt my daughter I'm coming after you speech" Dylan asked James while Bridget was congratulating Daisy.

"No sir. I will take good care of her, promise" James said sincerely.

Dylan hugged the young man and slapped a hand on his shoulder and said, "I know you will."

"Alright I'm not going to give you a big speech about taking care of my granddaughter and if you hurt her blah blah blah and so on" Buzz said coming up to James, "But I will say just welcome to the family again so to speak if you want to get technical."

"Thanks Buzz" James said. He had always had a soft spot for Buzz since he was seeing his nana Lillian and had treated him like his own person. He felt like Buzz had been the only real grandfather to him unlike Alan who just tried to control him.

"Oh my baby is getting married" Reva said to Daisy hugging her tightly before turning to James and doing the same. "And to a fine young man as it is."

"Anyone is better than Grady Foley" Frank piped up quickly as Marina and Shayne offered their congratulations to the happy couple, "No offense to you Cyrus"

"None taken mate" Cyrus said in his thick Australian accent, "Besides Grady wasn't my real brother so to speak."

"So when's the wedding you two crazy kids" Billy asked from the back of the room.

"We haven't decided yet" James said looking down at Daisy.

"Maybe something in the fall" Daisy said shrugging slightly as if quietly asking James his opinion who in return nodded.

"Oh a fall wedding" Lizzie clapped happily. "That's not too far away. We have to figure out what month and actual day though"

James thought for a moment, "What about November eighth" he suggested.

"November eighth" Daisy repeated, "I like it" she said with a smile as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Perfect now that we've got that out of the way, we have to book a preacher, get you a dress, flowers, food, music, a location." Lizzie rambled off.

"Calm down Lizzie" Bridget laughed, "We've got at least 7 months before hand to work on all of that."

"I think she's more excited than I am if that's possible" Daisy giggled.

"No" Lizzie said quickly, "I just love a wedding that's all and besides this is my brother's wedding and I want everything to be perfect."

"It will be honey" Phillip said from his place beside Beth. "Just take a deep breath and relax"

Everyone laughed at this comment and the discussion on the wedding continued as a figure loomed outside of Company. Running a hand through his scraggly long brown hair he shook his head. She was marrying a Spaulding, James Spaulding no less. He and she had had a connection before he was suddenly thrown out of the picture. Now he was back to win back the woman who had taken his heart and who he had inadvertedly and for the most part purposely broken hers.

"We will see about a wedding" Grady Foley said from outside Company, "This is one engagement that will not last very long.

_(Okay so let me know what you think, Good, bad, sucky, whatever should I continue. Feedback is greatly appreciated as well as advise on what to go in the chapters as well. Everything will be taken into consideration. Thanks again) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The next morning Daisy was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when James walked in. They had moved into an apartment together close to Company three years ago and were looking forward to the day when they could move out of the apartment and into their own home. Sure James had the money, but it was his trust fund and he wasn't going to touch anytime soon if ever. Daisy respected his choice of wanting to be just a regular guy and once Spaulding Enterprises and Lewis Oil combined he was no longer the heir to the Spaulding fortune. He was much happier working in the trenches with Bill, Dylan, Josh and Billy. Sure he had a seat on the board of the company, but he still felt like he was contributing something to the newly formed company that he and his father had merged together with Josh and Billy with the support of his Uncle Alan-Michael and his Aunts Amanda and Alex.

"You let me wake up alone" James pouted playfully as he leaned over Daisy's shoulder as he kissed her on the neck while cooking eggs over the stove.

"Sorry babe" Daisy said giggling at how his kisses were tickling her. "Your sister wants to meet up at 10 today to start planning. Bridget and Vanessa are going to be there too."

"Yeah sorry about Lizzie" James said brushing her hair away from her neck as he continued to plant soft kisses against her sensitive neck. "She just gets so excited about weddings. Remember when Matt and Vanessa got remarried, she practically did the whole thing."

"Oh I think its nice of her" Daisy said turning around in his arms the eggs forgotten, "I never really had a big sister or sister of any kind. I mean I have Zach and Jude and Peter technically, but the only female figure I got to really look up to besides my mom and Bridget was Marina and she wasn't really into the girly stuff too much. I mean look what she does now, she's a cop."

"True but you have to admit that when she married Shayne and they began raising Henry like a real family she did soften up a lot." James said

"I guess your right. Anyway I love your sister and she feels just like that to me, a real sister" she said leaning her head against his chest, "I like that feeling."

"At least you get along with my family and yours seem to like me as far as I can tell" James said laughing, "I think your Uncle Frank is the only one who still doesn't really like me."

"He'll get over it, plus he likes you a whole lot more than he liked Rafe at first and especially Grady" Daisy said looking up at him, "But that's just how Frank is, very over protective."

"I guess so, at least my granddad isn't around to spoil everything" James said with a touch of coldness in his voice.

Daisy hugged him tightly, "Alan loved you, sure he may have had a really twisted way of showing you that, but he did. Besides would you have really listened to him anyway."

"Did I listen to him the first time he said to stay away from you" James asked seriously as Daisy shook her head no, "Then I wouldn't listen to him the next twenty times he would have said it. I love you Daisy Lemay and not even my granddad could have convinced me otherwise."

"I love you too" she said as she breathed in his scent.

"Umm Dais" James said after a minute.

"Ahh the eggs" Daisy said spinning around to the now burned eggs on the frying pan. "Ruined" she stated as she tossed them in the garbage.

"Guess that just means we have to go to Company for breakfast" James said cutting the stove off and pulling her from the kitchen gently. "Besides as much as I like your cooking, Buzz still makes the best waffles and bacon ever."

"Yeah good save with the whole as much as I like your cooking, a little sloppy on the landing though but I'll give it to you." Daisy said grabbing her shoes and purse out of their bedroom. "Lets go"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I see we burned breakfast again" Buzz teased as the pair walked into Company and sat at a table.

"Yeah, got distracted" Daisy began before Buzz interrupted

"Say no more, seriously" he said as he began writing down their order, "Two waffles with bacon and eggs and two coffees, one black one sugar, the other half cream half coffee and two sugars."

"You know us so well grandpa" Daisy said sweetly.

"Yeah you still aren't getting out of the dinner shift Dais" Buzz laughed, "no amount of sucking up is going to save you from that shift."

As Buzz walked back to the kitchen to prepare their order, James and Daisy just sat together talking about everything and anything. As they were finishing up their breakfast Bill and Lizzie came in.

"Hey guys" Bill said tiredly.

"Man you sound what's the word" Daisy said tapping her finger against her chin sarcastically, "tired."

"Well you would be too if someone kept you up all night" Bill said giving a knowing look to Lizzie.

"I don't want to know anymore" James said closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Not that you perve" Lizzie said smacking her brother on the arm, "Gosh, I kept talking about wedding ideas. Unfortunately when it was time to take Riley to school I had only just fallen asleep as did mister grumpy over here."

"How is my fabulous niece this morning anyway" James asked as Lizzie and Bill took a seat down at the table with them.

"Great" Lizzie gushed. "We told her about her Uncle James and Aunt Daisy getting married and she is probably more excited than I am."

"Here I didn't think it was possible" Bill said sarcastically, "Just kidding baby. Yeah she officially wants to be the flower girl, she said that Emma was too old to do it so she should be next in line."

"We wouldn't have anyone else do it" Daisy said smiling.

Bill looked at his watch and started to get up, "Well we gotta get to the office ladies." Giving his wife a quick peck he said "I'll pick Riley up from pre-school at noon after we get done with this meeting and take her back to the office"

"Okay, we'll see you later" Lizzie said as her husband and brother left for Lewis/Spaulding Corporation.

"Guess we're just waiting on Vanessa and Bridget" Daisy said taking a sip of her coffee.

"They said they would be here at 10 so they should be here soon but until they get here I wanted to tell you something" Lizzie said as a waitress set down a cup of coffee in front of her, "I just wanted to say, I think you are really good for James. When he came back from boarding school after dad came back, he was so angry and messed up. Getting Bill arrested for a scam that was all his own doing was pretty much the bottom of the barrel for him. I was none to thrilled with my kid brother at the time, nor was anyone else. Well except maybe our dad, not thrilled but cared enough to help as much as he could. You helped him climb out of the major hole he had dug himself into and helped him evolve into the good person he is today. Now its like I got my brother back and we're closer than ever thanks to you"

Daisy looked at Lizzie stunned. She knew that Lizzie approved of their relationship but she never knew that Lizzie felt that she had helped pull James out of his own demise. Daisy thought she had only pushed him further into the hole at one point. Guess she was wrong.

"Thanks Lizzie" Daisy said softly, "that means a lot to me"

They shared a little bit more small talk when Bridget and Vanessa showed up with Reva in tow.

"Grandma Reva" Daisy said greeting her, "I didn't know you were coming"

"Well they didn't need me at the board meeting so I was able to come" Reva said sitting down by Bridget.

"So where do we start at" Vanessa asked as Lizzie reached into her bag and pulled out about 10 bridal magazines and some paper.

"Lets start with some ideas and then progress on from there." Lizzie said opening her pen up to start writing.

"You know James is going to have to have some say in this right" Daisy said as she flipped through the magazine in her hands.

"I know" Lizzie replied, "We are making an decisions, we are just making a list of ideas and you guys can sit down together and decide for yourself."

"I wish mine and Dylan's wedding had been like this" Bridget said after a while of looking through magazines and writing ideas down, "We just got married at the justice of the peace with only Peter as our witness and a court secretary. Not the most romantic thing in the world."

"Do you regret it though" Daisy asked her stepmother.

"Not a single bit, I wouldn't have cared if we had had a royal wedding with all the trimmings or if we had gotten married in some cheesy Elvis chapel in Vegas. But its still nice to dream of doing a nice wedding where you can really celebrate it" Bridget said.

"Well your 20th anniversary is coming up soon" Vanessa said, "Just another two years and maybe we can throw you a real wedding."

"Lets just get through this one first" Reva said grinning as she nudged her granddaughter.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So you and James look over everything and give me a call later this week when you've decided on some things okay" Lizzie said as she and Daisy stepped out onto the porch of Company. Vanessa and Reva had gotten called to the office and Bridget had to get back to the boarding house so they just called it quits for the day and would re-group later this week.

"Alright, we won't be able to look at anything tonight because we're having Remy, Christina and Ashlee over for dinner to tell them the news, but we will look at this stuff tomorrow night." Daisy said walking to her car.

"Okay" Lizzie said getting into her SUV waving at her friend and future sister-in-law before taking off.

Daisy decided to run back into Company and pick up some lunch for James and take it to his office before going home to take a nap and head to work. Going back into the restaurant she didn't notice the tall male figure standing off to the side.

_**3 weeks later **_

Tonight was the night of the engagement party at Towers. Everyone James and Daisy loved would be there to help them celebrate properly. Of course with Phillip and Beth picking up the tab, the Cooper family was all for it. For Daisy though it was the first time she had ever gone to dinner with James at Towers 6 years earlier. His father had been released from jail thanks to him and the Spauldings celebrated with a dinner there. Knowing who she was James had invited Daisy, but she had no idea what she was getting herself into until she got there. Immediately once she found out she tried to leave but James was pretty persuasive saying that she knew his family better than he did and that since they both hated his family it would be okay. Reluctantly she had agreed but received a warm welcome from Beth, Phillip, Bill, Lizzie and Alexandra. Alan on the other hand protested until he turned blue but was out numbered, much to Daisy's delight. Unknowingly for the pair of them it was the start of the at first rocky relationship.

Daisy stood in front of the full length mirror at her attire. Her simple black dress was elegant and came down to just below her knee. The red heels gave the outfit a little bit of color and her silver chandelier earrings gave the entire look a bit of flare. She had straightened her hair and curled the ends ever so slightly and had applied just enough makeup to look as if she had some on.

"Wow" came a voice from behind her, "How about we just skip dinner tonight and just stay in"

Daisy turned around and rolled her eyes humorously. "I did not get all pretty just to sit at home."

"Fine have it your way" James said coming up to her, "but I do have to say you look so amazing that I think it will make all the guys stare and I don't know if I want to share you or not."

"Okay the only guys there that are even around my age are my brother Zach, Peter, Remy and Shayne and I do believe that two of them are happily married and the others are related." Daisy laughed placing her hands on his shoulders squeezing them slightly.

"I was just kidding, but really you look so beautiful" James said softly giving her what started out as an innocent peck but turned into a much deeper and sensual kiss.

James was the first to pull away after several minutes. "Okay we really need to get going now or I think Lizzie will have a coronary if we show up late."

"Aww darn" Daisy teased, "I was this close to saying to heck with it all and just staying in. But fine have it your way." James just grinned and walked out of the room his fiancé not too much further behind him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Towers

"Here's to the happy couple" Billy said raising his glass of champagne in toast of his granddaughter and her fiancé. Everyone else raised their glasses in toast and the party began.

Daisy and James mingled around the room talking to everyone. It seemed as if all of Springfield had been invited to the party. All of the Coopers including Harley and Zach, Spauldings and Lewis's were there. Vanessa and Matt were there with their daughter Maureen, Christina and Remy were there with Ashlee, Cyrus and Peter as were Emma and Olivia.

"Sorry Jude couldn't be here honey, but he just started summer semester at UCLA and just couldn't get out of the one class he needed to take." Harley said as she spoke to her daughter and James.

"Its okay, I talked to him yesterday and he said he was going to be here for the wedding" Daisy said setting her glass down on the bar, "Besides its just nice to have you and Zach here. We've all missed you the last couple of years."

"I know its just I couldn't stay here after Gus" Harley said her voice tinged with a bit of sadness of her lost love.

"Its understandable Harley" James said sympathetically, "All that matters is you're here now."

"For now that is" Harley said "I do have to get back to work next week so I have to leave tomorrow night, but I'm just glad to be here for my daughter's engagement party. Your getting married, I still can't believe it. My little Daisy is getting married."

"Oh believe it Harley" Dylan said coming up behind her, "Our little girl is all grown up, last thing I knew she was just a pre-teen who worshiped what was that band, Backstreet Boys."

James stifled a laugh as Daisy's face turned a bright pink, "God dad, I was 13 okay, sue me"

"Oh leave her alone you" Harley said slapping Dylan lightly, "We won't even get on the subject of you as a teenager."

"What about that time when you were 16 Harley" Dylan said jokingly.

"That one will stay to the grave with me mister" Harley said poking him slightly in the chest.

All of a sudden Daisy's phone began to vibrate next to her glass. Excusing herself from her parents and James quickly she hit the read message button and a puzzling expression overcame her face. The message had read 'meet me on the terrace' and it came from an unknown number so she knew it couldn't have been from James.

She made her way through the room and entered the terrace to Towers and looked around. She didn't see anyone and just as she was about to turn back inside a voice appeared from the shadows.

"Long time Daisy" an Australian accent said from the shadows.

Daisy turned around and came face to face with Grady Foley. Gasping as the sight of him, this was one person she thought was gone forever.

"Grady" Daisy said unsurely of whether she was dreaming or not.

"In the flesh" Grady replied grinning smugly. "Did you really think I would miss this elaborate engagement party. Marrying a Spaulding are we. I knew you had it in you Dais, but really come on. Your not meant for their stuffy life."

Daisy stood frozen in place unable to get her brain to function correctly. "I thought you were dead."

"Yeah so did I" Grady explained, "Phillip sure did a number on me when he pushed me over the cliff, but obviously it didn't work, cause look, I'm still here."

"What are you doing here" Daisy asked still in shock.

Grady gave her a knowing look, "Really, you have to ask me that. I'm here for you, were meant to be together, not you and rich boy Spaulding." He took a step towards her and she took a step back from him, "You've known that since the day you met me."

"No" Daisy said firmly, "You left me behind and I moved on." She moved away from him and headed towards the door, "I love James and you just showing up will not suddenly make me realize I want you instead."

"So you do want me" Grady said arrogantly, "Come on, lets leave Springfield behind and start a life together."

"Read my lips Foley" Daisy said defiantly, "Not a chance." She turned on her heel and walked right back inside.

She scanned the room for James and when she found him talking to Josh and Reva she made a beeline to him.

"Hey, where did you go" he asked as she made it up to them.

"Oh just had to get some air" Daisy said nervously as she putt her arms around his waist, "It just got a little too stuffy for me"

"You okay sweetie" Reva asked concerned, "You look a little pale."

Daisy shook her head quickly, "No really grandma Reva, I'm fine" Looking back towards the door she could see Grady looking in and smiling evilly. She shook him from her mind and began listening to the conversation going on in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_It was a bright clear day in November. The air was surprisingly warm for that time of year. Daisy stood in the bridal room of the church with Harley, Bridget and Beth. They were helping her get ready for the most important day in her young life. Beth was getting the flowers ready for the bride and bridesmaids while Bridget helped with the dress and Harley with the veil. She couldn't believe that the day she had waited for was finally here. It seemed so long ago that she had gotten whisked away to Newport California and proposed to by the man that she had grown to love more than she thought possible and couldn't imagine living the rest of her life without. _

"_Oh Daisy" Harley breathed as she took a step back and looked at her only daughter, "You look so beautiful right now. Your getting married." Harley's eyes started watering by this point, "Your not going to be my little girl anymore." _

"_Mom" Daisy said, "Stop now your going to make me cry." _

"_Don't you dare" Bridget said standing up from the floor, "After all the time and effort into putting your makeup on, I don't care if it is waterproof mascara, the eyeliner is not." _

_Beth just laughed at this as she handed Daisy the flowers, a bouquet of white roses as Lizzie, Christina, Ashlee and Riley came in. _

"_Dais, James is going to hit the floor when he sees you" Ashlee sighed in amazement. _

"_Don't worry, Bill was instructed by me not to let him faint or run" Lizzie said smoothing out her red floor length dress and then proceeding to do the same for Riley's short red dress. _

"_I don't think I have to worry about him running" Daisy said laughing, "maybe the fainting part though" _

"_Well I just talked to Remy and he said that James is so nervous they practically needed to tie him to a chair to keep him from pacing the floor and wearing a hole in it" Christina said taking her red roses from Beth. _

_Suddenly a knock came from the door and Dylan entered. _

"_Everyone ready to get this show on the road" he said peeking his head in. _

_Daisy looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. "Lets get me married" _

_Once everyone was in place the music began as Jude escorted Harley and Peter with Bridget down the isle to one side of the church. Next it was Phillip escorting Beth to the other side of the church. Following them it was Riley as she tossed red and white rose petals, Remy escorting Christina, Zach escorting Ashlee and finally Lizzie._

_As the wedding march began to play Dylan looked over at his daughter and smiled, "Your last moments as my baby girl, you ready" _

"_Yes dad" Daisy breathed as they turned the corner and came face with the whole church. _

_She could see James and Bill at the front with Josh, James fidgeting ever so slightly and smiled. Looking up at her dad she nodded and they began the walk down the isle. _

_Bill nudged James gently which caused his eyes to shoot up in the direction of Daisy. He felt his knees begin to shake as Bill put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. James felt his throat dry up and swallowed. _

_As Daisy began her walk down the isle everyone stood up and turned to face her. Practically everyone was there. Her entire family including her Aunt Lucy and even her Uncle Rocky as well as James's entire family plus his Aunt Amanda. Blake was there with Kevin, Jason and Clarissa, Cassie, Richard and RJ had come from San Cristobel, Matt, Vanessa and Maureen, Danny and Michelle with their kids, Ed Bauer and Rick, Mel and Leah, as well as many of her friends from boarding school and James's friends from school also. _

_Finally reaching the end of the isle Dylan turned and lifted his daughter's veil and gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking his seat between Harley and Bridget. Daisy took James's extended hand and both turned to face Josh. _

"_Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of God to witness the union of Susan Daisy Lemay and James Alexander Spaulding. If anyone knows just cause of why these two should not be joined lawfully speak now or forever hold your peace" Josh said as a hush came over the entire church. No one spoke and just as he began to continue a gun shot rang through out the entire church. _

_People screamed but no one knew who was hit. Daisy looked around and everyone seemed okay. She looked at James who was now on the ground a gunshot wound through his stomach. Screaming Daisy fell down beside him and started putting pressure on the wound as Bill and Josh tried to help elevate him. Beth had pulled out her cell phone and began dialing 911. Everyone was in a frantic mode as Rick and Ed both made their way through the chaos to the severely injured young man. _

"_Your all mine now" an Australian voice said from the back of the church. _

_Daisy's eyes shot up and there stood Grady with a gun in his hands. _

"_Now your all mine" Grady said taking another shot at James._

Daisy shot up in bed drenched in sweat. She looked around and realized it had all been a dream. She wasn't at a church and Grady wasn't there in the room. She was in bed, James sleeping soundly next to her. But it had seemed so real. She could feel everything and it was so vivid. Daisy looked over at him and said a silent thank you that it

was only a dream. Looking at the clock she realized it was 5am. She decided to go ahead and get up grabbing her phone off the nightstand. Daisy looked back at her fiance sleeping peacefully before walking into the living room. She took out the phone and scrolled through her contact list. Usually if something was wrong James would be the first person she would call, but under the circumstances she decided against telling him about the encounter with Grady and the dream. Stopping at a number she hit call and listened to it ring about 6 times before the other person finally picked up.

"Hello" a groggy voice came from the other end.

"Hey Bridget its me" Daisy said soft enough so that she wouldn't wake James up but loud enough for Bridget to hear.

"Daisy its 5 in the morning" Bridget said sleep lacing her entire voice, "What's going on"

"I really need to talk to someone and I can't go to my mom about this" Daisy said tripping over her words slightly. "Can we meet up later this morning and talk."

"Is something wrong" Bridget asked now semi awake.

"No, no" Daisy stammered, "At least I hope not. I just really need to talk to someone who can give me a completely objective third party point of view about something."

"Okay" Bridget said yawning over the phone, "Lets say 10 in the park okay"

"Perfect" Daisy sighed a breath of relief, "Sorry to have woken you up"

"Its okay" Bridget said, "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

With that Daisy hung up her phone and curled up onto the couch, her knees drawn up to her chest while she nervously chewed on her nails. She sat there in the dark looking out at the moon from the window. She stayed that way until the sun began to peek through the horizon. Watching the sun rise Daisy looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost 7am. James would be getting up soon and she would have to pull herself together so as to not come across as if something was wrong. She just hoped that Bridget could give her some advice and words of encouragement.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So this Grady guy, you and he used to date" Bridget asked as she and Daisy sat on a bench in the park drinking coffee Daisy had brought.

"Yes" Daisy said sighing in distress. "Long story short, he was part of a kidnapping scheme that put Lizzie and Bill's life in jeopardy. Once Lizzie was found, she bribed him to get out of town and apparently when he went to get the money he had threatened Lizzie's life again and Phillip pushed him off the cliff. We all thought he was dead."

Bridget's eyes were wide with confusion as she processed everything her step-daughter had just told her. "Okay so Grady's dead, what's the problem."

"He's not dead" Daisy blurted out quickly, "He sent me a text message during the engagement party and I didn't know who it was so I went out to the terrace and when I turned around he showed himself. Told me that I was the only one for him and that we belonged together. I told him he was crazy and that I love James. Last night I had a dream about the wedding and just as Josh was starting the ceremony Grady shot James and said that now we could be together before shooting him again." By this time Daisy was shaking and was becoming hysterical.

"Okay, okay" Bridget said in a soothing voice trying to calm her down, "It was just a dream, it didn't mean anything okay"

"No but it felt so real, I could feel everything, I could hear everything. The gunshot was so loud and people were screaming, James was on the floor blood everywhere. God Bridget it was awful."

"It may have felt real, but it wasn't" Bridget said trying to reassure the young woman, "Have you told James about Grady"

"Well I mean he knows about him, but if your asking me if I told him about Grady still being here and me seeing him last night then no" Daisy said shaking her head.

Bridget sighed and placed a hand on Daisy's arm, "I think you need to tell him. If he finds out on his own and then figures out that you knew the whole time it won't turn out too well."

"I'll tell him, I just have to figure out how." Daisy said standing up from the bench, "I'm just worried that if I tell him he will go out looking for Grady and I don't want him to get hurt in the process."

"James is a smart guy from what I can tell" Bridget said standing up too as they began the walk back to the boarding house, "I don't think he would do something that might put his life in jeopardy"

"For his sake and mine I sure hope not" Daisy said stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"But if things look like they could become really dicey then I think you need to tell Frank or even your mom" Bridget said as they continued walking, "They are cops and they have dealt with Grady before correct."

Daisy nodded, "Yeah they have, but I don't want them to get involved unless it really can't be controlled."

Once they got back to the Reardon Boardinghouse Daisy headed to her car.

"Let me know how it goes telling James okay" she said from the doorway.

"I will" Daisy smiled and crossed her fingers, "Here's to hoping it goes well."

Daisy made the drive back to her and James's apartment all the while trying from every angle on how to tell her fiancé that her ex-boyfriend who was a felon and wanted her back was not only alive but also back in town ready to try everything to win her back. Pulling up to the complex she noticed that James's car was in fact there and that now would probably be the most opportune time to tell him.

Entering the apartment she could smell food permeating the air and she inwardly smiled. James never cooked unless she was sick or it was absolutely necessary. Daisy placed her keys on the table next to the door as well as her purse and made her way to the kitchen.

"Wow your actually cooking" Daisy said leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, "What's the occasion."

James turned around with a plate of spaghetti in hand. "I got the rest of the day off today so I thought I would come home and make lunch seeing as you don't have to go into work at Company today. Thought we could spend the whole afternoon together, nothing and no one to distract us."

Daisy inwardly groaned, she knew she needed to tell him but what he was suggesting was sounding ten times better. Putting a smile on her face she replied enthusiastically, "Yes, I love that plan. What do you want to go do this afternoon then"

James shrugged as he set another plate of food on the table in front of Daisy and sat down. "I don't know, we could just go for a walk or something."

"I like that" Daisy said reaching her hand across the table to reach his. Grasping his hand tightly in hers she replied, "I don't care what we do, I just want to be with you. I need you to know that."

James gave her a puzzling look, "Okay" he said, "I know that, same with me too."

Daisy inwardly sighed knowing that she had come really close to revealing Grady's presence in town to James. It just wasn't the right time and she began to wonder if there was ever going to be a right time, all she knew is that she needed to tell him before too long because otherwise it might get really messy.

Chapter 4 previews

James and Daisy go for a walk while Grady continues to stalk, Bridget encourages Daisy to tell James and everyone else, Daisy tells Dylan about Grady, Grady makes his move.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James and Daisy had just finished eating lunch and were getting ready to go out when a knock at the door interrupted them.

"I'll get it" Daisy said as she walked to the door. Seeing a flower delivery guy holding a bouquet of yellow daisies she smiled

"Are you Daisy Lemay" the delivery guy asked

"Yes I am" Daisy said as he handed her the flowers

"These are for you," he said, "Have a nice day"

"You too" Daisy said looking at the flowers. Finding the card Daisy set the flowers down on the table. "Soon" was all it read. Daisy's heart plumeted into her stomach. She knew who they were from and just as she was about to throw the flowers out into the trash James came in.

"Who are the flowers from" he asked spotting them in her hand.

"My dad" Daisy lied quickly, "He likes to send me flowers every now and then, you know that" Shifting uncomfortably, she immediately recovered "Let me put these in some water, then we can go"

Daisy stepped into the kitchen and pulled out a vase. She couldn't throw the flowers away seeing as James had already seen them. Putting them in the vase of water Daisy shoved them off to the side of the counter. She didn't want to look at those. Grady was the only one to have ever sent her yellow daisies before and now it was becoming danergously clear that he really had an agenda and knowing him he wasn't going to stop.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Nice day" James said looking around as he and Daisy walked around town just to walk.

"I love spring" Daisy said laying her head against her fiance's arm as they continued to walk, "Everything is new, new beginnings."

James smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Yeah its great and summer's just around the corner too."

They walked together in silence just enjoying each other's company. It wasn't always like this with them. James was usually at the office while Daisy helped her Grandpa Buzz with Company. Not only did she help bus tables and take orders she was also in the process of making Company a chain resturant through out the state. Since Coop's book had helped keep Company up and running during a rough patch it was quickly becoming the place in town to go get a bite to eat. It was so popular that other towns across the state wanted a resturant that gave quality to their customers like Company did in Springfield. Daisy had been so busy with the planning with Buzz and Frank as well as Marina that she and James almost never had a whole day just to themselves let alone an afternoon.

Turning the corner near Company James and Daisy ran into Dylan and Bridget.

"Hey guys" Dylan said giving his daughter a quick kiss, "What are you two up to this afternoon"

"We're just spending it together" James said to his future father-in-law. "I see two to are doing the same. Guess Josh and Billy didn't need you at the office either huh"

"Nope, besides Matt's got the construction company portion under control right now, so I'm not needed today either" Dylan said, "So Bridget and I were going to get some stuff that we need for the boarding house."

"Sounds good" Daisy said looking at Bridget, "Can I talk to you for a minute. Excuse us please"

James and Dylan nodded and continued their conversation as Daisy pulled Bridget down the sidewalk a little ways so the guys couldn't hear them.

"What's up Dais" Bridget asked

"I got flowers sent to me today" Daisy began.

"What's wrong with that" Bridget said, "What kind did James send you"

"Thats the thing" Daisy said her tone lowered, "They weren't from James, they were from Grady"

"How do you know that" Bridget asked concern in her voice

"Only Grady ever sends me yellow daisies and the card said soon and that was it" Daisy said looking back at her father and James, "James saw them too but not the card so I told him they were from dad"

"So I take it you haven't told him about Grady being alive and in town" Bridget said sighing, "Daisy you need to tell him. Obviously this Grady guy is already starting something. You need to tell James before its too late and he gets caught in the crossfire."

"I will, I will" Daisy said, "I just really want to enjoy this afternoon with him. Its kind of rare. I'll tell him tonight, I swear"

"I also think you should tell your dad too" Bridget said as they started walking back, "He needs to know too"

"Okay" Daisy said as they reached the two men.

"James" Bridget said turning to the young man, "I need your opinion on some things for the boarding house, can you help me"

James looked at Daisy who nodded and said, "Yeah go ahead I have to talk to my dad really quick anyway"

"Okay" James said, "What kind of things Bridget"

"Lighting fixtures" she said as they walked into the hardware store, "Dylan has no taste, if it were up to him it would just be a light bulb in the socket and that be it"

"I heard that" Dylan shouted after them which was followed by a laugh by the pair in the store. "So whats up Dais"

"I need to tell you something and I haven't told James yet but Bridget knows and I need you to know too" Daisy began. Dylan looked at her, arms folded and nodded, "Okay so I used to date this guy named Grady Foley, you heard Frank talk about him before."

"Yeah Phillip pushed him off a cliff and he's dead because he threatened Lizzie" Dylan said, "what about him"

"He's not as dead as everyone thinks" Daisy said as she continued on into the whole story, Dylan hanging on every word she said. "So he sent me flowers with a card attached saying just "soon" and I don't know how I am going to tell James. I really don't want to"

"Daisy he needs to know this" Dylan said sternly, "If his life could be in danger because of this Grady guy then he needs to be warned about him."

"I'm just afraid that if I tell him he'll be mad that I kept it from him as long as I did" Daisy said tears forming in her eyes

"But if you keep it from him he could get hurt" Dylan finished for her, "I see how it can be a lose lose situation. If James really loves you he will understand your reasoning for not telling him right off the bat."

Just then Bridget and James came out of the store.

"You guys done already" Dylan said as they came over to them. "That didn't take long at all"

"Well everything was back ordered. Said it would be in next week" James said turning his attention to Daisy, "You ready to go"

She nodded and they bid they goodbyes to Dylan and Bridget and continued on their way.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_"Its done" his Austrialian accented voice cried out, "Your mine now and forever" _

_Daisy struggled against his grasp as he kept his gun pointed at James. _

_"No don't shoot him, I'll go with you just don't shoot him please" Daisy cried out tears streaming down her face. _

_"Can't let pretty rich boy off the hook D" Grady said grinning as he cocked the gun. "Say goodbye Spaulding" _

_Daisy screamed as the gun went off. _

"Ahhhhhh NO!!" Daisy screamed waking up on the couch her head leaving Jame's lap where it had been resting.

"Daisy, its okay" James said concerned his hand smoothing her hair and caressing her face gently, "you fell asleep, it was just a nightmare"

"What time is it" Daisy asked as she got her breathing under control.

"Its only 7" James said looking at the clock, "You've been out for like 2 hours. You wanna talk about it"

"No not really. Oh snd I fell asleep on you" Daisy said sheepishly, "Sorry about that babe"

"Its okay" James said leaning back into the couch, "I fell asleep too for a little while. So about dinner tonight."

"Lets order in" Daisy said stretching out her legs, "I don't feel like cooking tonight"

"Alright I'll call Buzz" James said reaching for the cordless phone on the table next to the couch. "Buzz burgers and fries sound good"

"Like heaven" Daisy said.

James called the order in and Buzz said it would be ready in 20 minutes. After about 15 minutes James headed out to pick it up from Company. He told Daisy he would be back in 10 minutes so Daisy decided to keep herself busy by going and cleaning the kitchen until he came back with their dinner. She didn't remember how long she had been cleaning but looking at the clock on the wall it said it was almost 9pm. Daisy wondered where James was, and why he had been gone for over an hour. Suddenly the phone rang and she ran over to get it.

"Hello" she said

"Daisy its Beth"

"Whats going on" Daisy asked wondering why Beth was calling.

"There's been an accident" Beth said on the other end, "I sent Phillip to come get you and take you to Ceders. We'll explain everything there"

Daisy hung up the phone and dropped it on the floor. Something had happened and she knew deep down inside that it wasn't good at all. Phillip had arrived no more than a minute later and soon they were on their way to Ceders. Once they walked through the door Daisy saw Beth talking to Ed and Lillian and saw Lizzie and Bill in the waiting area.

"Beth" Daisy called out, "What's going on, Phillip wouldn't tell me anything."

"Its James" Beth said, "He was in an accident tonight"

"Oh my god" Daisy cried, "Where is he, is he okay" She was becoming frantic. Her nightmare was coming true, but she didn't know if Grady was behind it or not.

"Rick is in there with him right now" Ed said, "I just came out to talk to all of you. Apparently Daisy James's car lost control and ran off the road. From what the police told me it had been flipped over and struck a tree. Luckily he was wearing his seatbelt and there doesn't look like there is any damage to the spine or neck. He does have a broken arm and a lot of bruises and cuts. Unfortunately he is in a coma and we aren't sure exacty when he's going to come out of it."

Daisy stood there numb to the bone. She couldn't believe what Ed was telling her.

"I need to see him" she stated.

"Honey you don't need to go in there alone" Lillian tried to tell her.

"I need to see him" Daisy said more forcefully this time.

"I'll go with her" Bill said stepping up to Daisy's side.

Daisy and Bill walked into the room where James lay. He looked like he was just sleeping but his face was beginning to turn shades of purple and black and blue. His left arm was in a cast up to his elbow and there were so many wires hooked up to him that Daisy almost lost it right there with all the machines beeping in her ear. Bill stayed near the door while Daisy walked up to James's broken body.

"What have I done" Daisy whispered to herself.

Chapter 5 previews: Daisy holds vigil beside James's hospital bed. Lizzie and Marina try to get her to go home and rest. When she does she is greeted by an unwelcomed guest.

_AN: Okay so this chapter is kind of short, but I tried. I really wanted to get to the juicy stuff. Look forward to longer chapters than this one and thanks for the reviews. Its nice to know that I am not the only Jaisy shipper out there. Your comments keep me coming up with this storyline. Thanks again and keep the reviews coming _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_AN: So I am changing a little tiny bit of history concerning James and Lizzie when they were growing up. Not exactly sure what the age difference is between them now that James is 18 on the show but I made them 4 years apart in age. Don't strike me lol. Enjoy_

It had been almost a week since James's accident and he still had not woken up. The doctors had run a scan on his brain and saw swelling which led to him being in a coma. Unfortunately though they were not sure how long until the swelling would go down and when he would wake up exactly. Daisy stayed by his side the whole time, only leaving to get food or take a shower at her place. But the longest she would be gone was less than an hour. She slept in a chair by the bed never letting go of James's hand. The guilt of not telling him about the threat of Grady was extremely overwhelming to her and she would burst into tears at a drop of the hat. Beth and Phillip came by every morning and night to see their son and Lizzie would come in the afternoon to sit with her brother. Rick, Ed and Lillian would come in to check his vitals or replace the IV drip but other than that there wasn't much they could do until he woke up. Buzz and Frank came by several times during the week to bring Daisy food or just to check on her. Dylan and Bridget also would drop in to see how Daisy was holding up. Daisy would just cry and cry as they tried to comfort her. She did try to stay strong while others were in the room but unfortunately sometimes she just couldn't help it.

Daisy's head lay on the bed as she held his hand praying to God that he would wake up soon. A knock came at the door before Marina and Shayne came in.

"Hey you" Shayne said coming over to his niece. "How ya holding up"

Daisy wiped away the fresh tears from her face "Not so good" was all she said.

Marina stepped over to the other side of the bed and looked down at James, her heart breaking for Daisy. "Has there been any change at all"

"Uh no" Daisy replied standing up as she began to pace back and forth, "Ed and Rick said that the swelling had come down to almost normal a couple days ago but they still don't know why he is in a coma."

"I'm sure thats just the way his body is recovering" Shayne said

"Thats what Ed and Rick told me before but they said that he should have woken up by now" Daisy replied her voice cracking slightly, "Ed said that we don't need to start worrying just yet, but if he doesn't come out of it in a couple more days to another week then there may be a bigger problem."

Shayne and Marina looked at each other and then back at Daisy.

"When was the last time you went home" Marina asked

"Earlier this morning when Beth and Phillip were here" Daisy said robotically.

"Did you sleep or just change clothes and come back here"

"Changed clothes" she replied automatically.

"Don't you think you need to go home and get some real rest" Shayne asked concerned about his niece's health. The stress she was putting on herself was not good for her and it was only a matter of time before she collapsed from exhaustion.

"No" Daisy shook her head. "I want to be here when he wakes up"

"Someone will call you when he wakes up Dais" Marina said gently, "But you need to..."

"I said no" Daisy said firmly, "I am not leaving him."

Marina and Shayne nodded and began walking to the door. "Call us if you need anything sweetie" Marina said as they walked out the door.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Meanwhile Lizzie and Bill had come into the hospital and were seated in the waiting room. When Marina and Shayne came out they rose and walked over to them.

"Have you tried to get her to go home" Lizzie asked worried. "Its not good for her to be here all the time"

"We tried but she was really stubborn about it" Shayne said looking at his cousin and his petite wife.

"Maybe you could try again" Marina suggested, "I have to get back to the station and let dad know how she's doing"

Bill and Lizzie nodded as the other couple left the hospital.

"I don't think I can go in there again" Lizzie said turning to Bill, "Its been a week and he still hasn't woken up yet. Its awful, all those wires he's hooked up too. Its like a bad dream or something"

"I know baby" Bill said comforting her, "But Daisy needs you to be strong and so does your mom and dad. You have to help them through this. They all helped you when you had cancer, especially James. Now you can do the same for him by being there and just talking to him. Letting him know your there and that there are more people who want him to get through this okay."

Lizzie nodded slightly and they made their way to the hospital room. Entering the door they saw Daisy pacing back and forth by the bed.

"Daisy you need to go home okay" Bill said

"I already told Marina and Shayne no" Daisy said loudly. She was tired of people telling her what she needed to do. "I'm not leaving him and I'm tired of people telling me I have to take care of myself. I know my own body and I'm fine."

"Look how about Lizzie stays here with James and I take you home so you can get some sleep" Bill suggested as Daisy shot him a glare, "Just six hours of sleep in your own bed and then you can come back here and stay. Please James wouldn't want you to make yourself sick."

Tired of fighting everyone Daisy gave in. "Fine" she sighed dramatically, "If it will make everyone happy then I will get only six hours of sleep in my own bed. But I don't want to hear anymore lectures on how I need to take care of myself understood"

Bill and Lizzie nodded. Daisy turned to James and kissed his forehead before walking out the door with Bill to go home. Lizzie sat down in Daisy's vacated chair and reached for her brother's hand. Seeing how the hospital bed made him look so small and vulnerable Lizzie's eyes filled with tears.

"Okay so you have a lot of people waiting on you to wake up little brother" Lizzie said squeezing his hand. "Especially Daisy. Bill finally got her to go home and sleep for a while. She is so upset about all of this. She needs you to be okay." Pausing she continued, "I need you to be okay. You and I have been through the ringer together. My cancer, that stupid ponzi scheme you were in which I still can't believe you thought you would get away with that, but it all turned out okay. I remember the time when Granddad and Dad were out of town on business and we were able to play like normal kids. I think you were 8 and I was 12 and we decided to play ball in the house cause it was raining and there was nothing to really do. Remember you and I were tossing the football that Uncle Rick had gotten you and when I threw it back at you it landed about a foot away from you. You told me I threw like a girl and I proceeded to inform you that I was a girl. So you took it upon yourself to show me how to throw that stupid football correctly. Unfortunately when I threw it again it hit Aunt Alex's favorite crystal vase. I remember we tried like crazy to fix it before she noticed but it didn't work. Come to think of it she wasn't mad at all. Aunt Alex actually laughed about it. She said it was good that we were just being kids while we still could be."

Lizzie looked at her brother's unchanging face, his eyes still closed his breathing still steady. The tears were starting to flow at this point with her hard effort to keep them at bay still intact. "Come on, you need to wake up Jamie. Yes I called you Jamie and I know how much you hate that so now you need to wake up and yell at me to stop calling you that. Seriously how is Riley going to learn how to throw a perfect spiral throw thing with that stupid ball if her Uncle James doesn't teach her. You know Bill sucks a football and I have a feeling she will take after her uncle in the whole like football thing. So who better to teach her that." Lizzie stayed quiet for the longest time before saying the four simple words she hardley ever said to him as of late. "I love you James. Please wake up for me. I need you"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Finally home Daisy opened the door to her apartment to find it unlocked. Thinking nothing of it she walked in assuming that she had forgotten to lock the door that morning after she had taken a shower. As she made her way through to the living room she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a person sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"I had a feeling you would be coming home soon" Grady said from his place.

"Get the hell out of here before I call the cops" Daisy said walking to the phone, "I mean it Grady. I know you had something to do with James's accident."

"Ah but you can prove it though am I right" Grady said smugly, "Yeah I always did have a knack for accidents involving cars. Just ask Tammy Winslow. Oh but wait you can't cause she's dead."

"Well you obivously are a little rusty with that method of offing people aren't you" Daisy shot back angrily, "Cause James is fine"

"But he's in a coma" Grady said knowingly, "Yeah I didn't finish the job but thats still to be seen."

Daisy started to dial the SPD when Grady snatched the phone out of her hand and ripped the cord out of the wall.

"Get out" Daisy said lowly her voice running so cold a person could get hypothermia.

"You can't get away from me" Grady said stepping up almost on top of her, "Just come away with me and James will live, Otherwise next time he won't be too lucky"

As he started walking away from her to the door he stopped and turned around, "And don't think of telling Frank or the cops cause I will definately make sure that James winds up dead and then what will you be left with."

Slamming the door behind him Daisy raced over and immediately locked the door. Slumping down onto the floor she cried and cried and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Slowly picking herself off the floor she trudged to the bedroom where she collapsed onto the bed. Pulling James's pillow from his side of the bed to her, she breathed in the scent that still lingered on it. His scent. It comforted her and she slowly fell into a deep and much needed sleep.

_Chapter 6 previews: James wakes up. Daisy finally tells him about Grady. James gets angry and tells her to leave. Daisy is kidnapped by Grady _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lizzie continued to sit by her brother's side the rest of the afternoon. Beth and Phillip would be there soon and she could go home to see her daughter and husband. It was hard on her trying to explain to Riley why her uncle was not waking up, but Bill had been great taking the time to explain it in a way that she could understand it at a 4 year-old level. She couldn't have asked for a better father to her child, step-father to her other daughter Sarah with Jonathan or a better husband. Now Lizzie wanted James to have all of that. She wanted to see him married with his own children because she knew that he and Bill were so much alike despite them denying it until they turned blue.

Lost in her thoughts Lizzie was startled when James's hand squeezed hers. Her eyes shooting up she saw that he was waking up.

"Hey you" she said smiling through happy tears. "You're back to the living. How do you feel?"

James's eyes finally open after some struggle managed to croak out, "Like I've been hit by a truck. Where am I"

"Your at Cedars" Lizzie said stroking his hair.

"What happened" James asked as he struggled to sit up.

"What's the last thing you remember" Lizzie asked

James tried to think and after a minute spoke up, "I was driving to Company to pick up take out for dinner and I remember seeing headlights and then nothing"

"You had an accident" Lizzie explained, "You've been out of it for a while now"

"How long" he asked unsure.

"A week" Lizzie said calmly, "Rick and Ed Bauer have been attending to you."

"Where's Daisy" James asked as he wondered why she was not here when he woke up.

"Bill and I finally convinced her to go get some real sleep in her own bed" Lizzie stated as she brought over some water to him. "She almost never left your side. Actually this is the longest she has been away from here." Making her way to the door she said, "I'm gonna tell Nana your awake and then call Bill to go get Daisy and bring her here."

James just nodded slightly and closed his eyes again. Lizzie slipped out quietly and ran down the hall to the nurses station where Lillian was standing with Rick.

"He's awake" Lizzie said out of breath from running. "James finally woke up"

"How did he seem" Rick asked immediately grabbing James's chart from behind the desk and making his way to the room.

"Fine, he was talking and he just seemed a little out of it" Lizzie said excitedly. "I have to go call Bill"

Running outside of the hospital Lizzie pulled out her phone and dialed Bill's office number.

"Bill Lewis" he answered after it rang a couple of times

"Bill its me" Lizzie said not being able to contain her excitement anymore, "James is awake, he's awake and talking and asking for Daisy"

"That's great baby" Bill said from the other end, "I'll go pick her up from their place right now"

"Thanks" Lizzie said quickly, "I gotta call mom and dad and Aunt Alex. Their going to be so relieved that he woke up"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daisy had been sound asleep when she was woken up by the loud knocking at the door and Bill's voice calling out to her.

"Daisy wake up" Bill called out from outside, "James is awake, Lizzie sent me to come and get you"

Daisy still half asleep got up out of the bed and made her way to the door. Unlocking it she found a smiling Bill on the other side.

"What's going on" Daisy asked yawning.

"James woke up" Bill said entering the apartment. "Lizzie sent me to come and get you. Apparently he's been asking for you"

Daisy was now wide awake at hearing such good news and had her shoes on in a flash ready to go.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Oh my god" Daisy whispered as she entered the hospital room. Phillip and Beth were standing by their son and Lizzie and Alexandra were on the other side with Rick and Lillian at the foot of it. "Your really awake" she said as she ran over to the bed and embraced him as tightly as she could without hurting him. Seeing the young couple together everyone began to file out so that James and Daisy could be alone.

"I was so scared" she whispered against him, "When Beth called me and told me to get down here I had no idea what had happened. Then when Ed and Rick told me you were in a coma" by this time Daisy was crying tears of joy, "But your awake now. Oh my god, I'm so happy to see you awake" she rambled. Silence overcame her as she continued to let her mind get wrapped around the idea and held on to James for dear life, not wanting to let go.

"The way everyone was acting you would think I died or something" James laughed slightly, "I didn't die did I?"

Daisy shook her head and smiled, "No you didn't die, but you sure scared the hell out of us"

"I'm sorry" James said giving her puppy dog eyes, "Forgive me"

Daisy swallowed her pride and guilt. It was now or never and she had never lied to him before so why continue to do so especially if it could still hurt him anyway.

"No, I'm the one who is sorry" Daisy said softly moving away from his body and taking a seat next to the bed. "I should have told you this before, but I was so scared of what would happen that I didn't. Your in here because of me and that just makes me sick to my stomach."

"What are you talking about" James asked clearly confused, "You weren't in the car that ran me off the road were you" Daisy shook her head, "Then you have nothing to be sorry for. Its not your fault"

"It is though" she shouted, though not meaning to, "It is my fault. I've known about something for over a week now and I should have told you when I found out. When he contacted me."

"Wait a minute" James said confused even more, "He?"

"James remember when I told you about my ex-boyfriend" Daisy said looking down at the floor.

"Uh yeah" James said, "I've known about Rafe for years now, we're friends, why would you think I would have a problem with Rafe calling you?"

"Not Rafe" Daisy said quietly, "Grady"

"Grady" James repeated baffled, "You told me he was dead. You said my dad pushed him off a cliff after he threatened Lizzie"

"They never found his body and for good reason too" Daisy said looking up, "Its because he's alive James. He's been watching me for a while and during our engagement party he was the text message I got."

James couldn't look at her. He didn't know what was worse. That her ex-boyfriend who had threatened his own sister's life was back in town alive or the fact that Daisy knew about it and kept it hidden from him.

"So that's why you went outside" James said lowly, "You went outside to see Grady"

"I didn't know it was Grady until I got outside" Daisy tried to explain, "You have to believe that. I didn't recognize the number and so I went outside to see who it was. At first I didn't see anyone so I started to come back inside and then Grady came out from the corner of the Towers terrace. You have to believe me I thought he was dead. I never in a millions years thought he would still be alive."

"So while our engagement party was going on you were out with your ex-boyfriend who I might add threatened my sisters life" James said getting angry.

"I wasn't out with him" Daisy cried the tears building up in her eyes rapidly, "I swear James, he was the one telling me that he and I could be together and that you didn't deserve me. I told him that I loved you, I do. I love you James and only you. Grady coming back was never going to change that."

"Sure doesn't seem like you could have too much invested in this relationship if you couldn't even tell me he was alive and stalking you" James said bitterly. "Let me guess those flowers that you got the other day were from him too"

Daisy just nodded, "I was going to throw them out but you saw them before I got a chance to"

"So instead you continued to lie and said they were from Dylan" James said his voice rising, "What else have you lied to me about Dais? I mean I thought we were honest with each other."

"We are" she said crying, "This is the only time I have ever lied to you since we started dating. I didn't want Grady to hurt you. I was trying to protect you"

"Were you ever going to tell me" James asked his anger beginning to boil over.

"I was trying to find the right time" Daisy said still crying, "I was going to tell you the night of your accident but it was too late."

"Well you don't need to protect me anymore" James said coldly, "I want nothing to do with you right now. Probably would be best if you left."

When Daisy didn't move James blew up. "I said Leave Now!"

Daisy ran out of the room and down the hall past all the Spauldings in the waiting room and out the doors of Cedars.

Phillip and Beth ran into James's hospital room after seeing Daisy's abrupt retreat.

"Son what happened" Phillip asked

"Remember that guy that threatened Lizzie's life a couple years ago and you got rid of him" James asked his father who nodded in response. "Well dad guess you didn't really do your job cause he's not dead"

Beth was bewildered, "What are you talking about honey. Grady Foley's gone, he's dead"

"No mom" James said choking a sob back, "He's not and Daisy knew about it"

"What" his parents said at the same time

"Yep, she's known for over a week and he's the one that ran me off the road" James said trying to regain control of his emotions. "Now she's free to be with him because it's over."

Beth and Phillip looked at each other and then at James. They could see the hurt, anger, and pain etched all over his face. It killed them to see their son this distraught.

"Can you please just leave" James said tiredly, "I just want to be alone okay"

His parents nodded and left the room. Making their way back to the waiting room, they proceeded to inform Lillian, Lizzie, Bill and Rick of what just happened.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

She didn't stop running until she got home to what used to be their apartment. Sobbing uncontrollably she pulled her keys out from her pocket and started opening the door. A hand reached out and grabbed her before she could even take a step inside.

Whirling around she came face to face with Grady.

"Are you happy now" Daisy screamed at him, "Its over between me and James. He's so angry at me and wants nothing to do with me"

"Guess your free to be with me now huh" Grady said smiling evilly.

"I will never be with you" Daisy spat, "I hate you and I wish you would have died that day. Now because of you I have lost the one person who made me feel like a whole person, not just a pawn in a game they were playing."

"Wrong answer" Grady said as she turned to go back inside. He hit her on the back of the head with his gun knocking her out cold causing her to drop her keys, purse and cell phone in the doorway, this going unnoticed by Grady. "You talk too much" he said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her out to his car hidden behind the trees. Placing her in the trunk of the car he walked around to the drivers side of the car and started it up. Pulling out from behind the trees he made the trip down the road to a destination unknown for now.

_Chapter 7 previews: Frank and Buzz go to check on Daisy. Everyone realizes that Daisy is missing. James feels guilty about yelling at her. The hunt for a missing Daisy begins _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Grady didn't stop until they reached an abandoned house at the edge of town. It was surrounded by trees and couldn't be seen from the road. Grady thought that when everyone came to look for Daisy they wouldn't think to look in town but more out of town in neighboring cities. But first they would think that she had left town for awhile considering that she and James had broken up or rather he dumped her.

Getting out of the car Grady strode over to the trunk and opened it. Daisy by this point was still unconscious. Pulling her out of the confined space Grady carried her into the house and laid her on the floor. Taking out some rope from another room he tied her arms and legs up so she could not leave. He did not gag her or cover her mouth because there was no one around for miles and they wouldn't be able to hear her.

"You were the one that made this hard" Grady said looking down at the young woman on the floor still out cold, "Now you have to suffer this way. Soon we'll be together though"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The Next Day……..

Ed and Rick did not want to release James just quite yet from the hospital. They needed him to stay at least three more days to make sure there was nothing else wrong with his head injury. James had been very upset that night when he and Daisy fought and it had caused his blood pressure to spike up. They had given him something to help him calm down and now it was under control. Still he didn't get too much sleep that night. His mind drifted to Daisy and her lies to him. James still couldn't believe that she couldn't trust him enough to tell him that Grady was alive. It had hurt him so much to come to the realization that Grady still had some kind of hold on her.

A knock at the door jolted him from his thoughts.

"Come in" he called to the person on the other side of the door.

Frank and Buzz entered and James sighed. Sure he was glad to see them, he didn't not like them or anything its just that he knew it would all come back to Daisy.

"Hi" he said simply adjusting himself into a more comfortable position.

"Glad to see your wake" Buzz said smiling. He had liked James and thought he was a good match for his granddaughter, "We just heard from Lillian."

"Where's Daisy" Frank asked not seeing his niece around

"No one told you" James asked as Buzz and Frank shook their heads, "I told her to leave."

"Why" Buzz asked confused, "I thought you would be happy to see her."

"On a normal basis I would" James said tiredly. He was tired of explaining what had happened. First to his parents, then to his sister, brother in-law and nana; now he was explaining it to Frank and Buzz. "But Daisy told me that Grady was back and that she had known about it. So I told her to leave, that I didn't want to see her"

Frank and Buzz looked like they had just been slapped in the face. The look of shock stayed on their faces for what seemed like forever until Frank spoke up.

"Did she say anything else? How did she find out? When did she find out?" Frank asked each question right after the other.

"No. She found out when he showed up and during out engagement party" James answered feeling the anger of betrayal creep up on him once again.

Buzz and Frank looked at each other and Frank pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Excuse me, I'm gonna call the station and put out an APB on Grady see if we can't find him."

After Frank left the room to make the calls Buzz took a seat next to the young man and sighed.

"So she lied to you about this huh" he asked to which James nodded slightly, "Grady's a pretty messed up guy. Maybe she kept the truth from you because she just didn't want you to get caught in the crossfire."

"No Buzz" James said irritably, "She said she did it to protect me, but I don't think she was ever going to tell me. This accident only guilt her into telling me."

"It may have been a push to tell you but I know Daisy, longer than you and she has a good heart and I know she's very protective of those she loves" Buzz said

"But I could have handled it. She made it seem like I was not man enough to take it. I've been through just as much stuff and have come out better and stronger for it. Daisy keeping this from me made me feel like we took a thousand steps back in our relationship. I can't trust her now" James said sadly.

Buzz patted his shoulder gently, "You can trust her. Maybe not now, but in time you'll forgive her and trust her again."

Just then Frank came in, "I've got the SPD on alert to keep an eye out for anyone fitting Grady's description. Pop I think I'm going to go and check on Daisy, see how she's holding up."

"I'll come with you" Buzz said before turning back to James, "Just think on that okay kid. It will all work out."

Frank gave a small wave bye to James as he and Buzz left the hospital room and took off to check on Daisy.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I think James has as right to be upset" Frank said as he and Buzz drove to James and Daisy's apartment. "Grady is not a guy Daisy can handle on her own. She should have told him first hand or at least someone."

"Yeah but you know Daisy" Buzz said, "If there was any threat to James or anyone else she would just keep quiet about it to all of us and try to take care of it herself, but I do agree."

Getting out of the car once they reached the apartment Frank raced up the stairs when he noticed that the door was wide open.

"Daisy" Frank called out inside the place.

"Frank" Buzz said his eyes dropped down to the ground just behind where Frank stood. "Her purse, phone and keys" he said picking them up and handing them to Frank.

Frank looked at the objects in his hand and then raced inside going from room to room praying that what he thought had happened did not happen.

"She's not here, but her car is" Frank said looking around him.

"You think Grady took her" Buzz said partly asking and partly stating.

"Yeah Pop, that's exactly what I think" Frank said calling the SPD.

Buzz took out his own phone and dialed Lillian's number. He had to tell her so she could tell the rest of the Spauldings what had happened.

"Hi sweetheart" Lillian said from the other end.

"Look Daisy's been kidnapped" Buzz said immediately.

"Buzz what are you talking about" Lillian said cautiously.

"Frank and I went to check on her at the hospital and James told us he and Daisy had a huge fight and she left."

"That's awful. I know because he told me all about it" Lillian said sympathetically, "How's Daisy holding up"

"That's the thing" Buzz sighed, "She's missing. Frank thinks that Grady made a move and took her. We found the door wide open and her purse and phone dropped near the door along with her keys."

"Oh my god" Lillian gasped as Buzz continued.

"Can you tell Beth and Phillip what's going on and tell James too. He may be mad at her but I think he should know about this" Buzz said.

"Of course I will, I'll go right now" Lillian said hurriedly, "Please call me if Frank finds something out"

Closing her phone Lillian took off down the hall to James's room. Entering she found Phillip, Beth, and Lizzie as well.

"Umm something's happened" Lillian said not sure how to tell her grandson that his fiancé was missing. She didn't want him to get more upset than he already had been but he needed to know what had happened.

"What nana" Lizzie asked apprehension lingering in her voice at the sight of her grandmother's uneasiness.

"Daisy's missing" Lillian stated not beating around the bush.

"What" Beth Phillip and Lizzie said all at once.

"Buzz and Frank went to go and check on her and the door was wide open and all of her stuff was dropped by the doorway. She wasn't in the house. They believe Grady kidnapped her."

James buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe that Daisy was missing. He should have never yelled at her like that. If he hadn't yelled at her to leave then she would still be here and not in parts unknown being held hostage by Grady Foley. Ripping the IV's out of his arms, blood dripping from where they had once been, James made his way out of the bed.

"What are you doing" Beth asked trying to get him to stay in the bed. "You can't get out of bed. The doctors said…."

"Screw what the doctors said" James screamed, "Daisy is missing and its my fault. I told her to leave, she never would have been taken if I hadn't gotten mad at her like I did. Now I want to go help find her."

"James you just woke up from a coma yesterday" Lizzie said trying to calm her younger brother down.

"I don't care Liz" James said trying not to scream at his sister, "I need to find her. I need to apologize for yelling at her and telling her to leave. I can't just sit around here and wait for her to be found."

Phillip took a good long look at his son. He saw the same determined look that he had seen back when he needed to have the bone marrow transplant and James turned out to be a match. James had wanted to do it to save his life but he wouldn't let him. But this wasn't the same thing and Phillip knew when his son put his mind to something it was followed through.

"Alright" Phillip said, "I'll talk to Rick and if I can get him to let you leave then you have to let me come with you so that I can make sure your okay"

James looked at his father with gratitude all over his expression, "Thanks dad"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daisy moaned on the floor. Her head was pounding and she felt her arms and legs tied up. Slowly opening her eyes she realized she was not at home. She had no idea where she was and then the realization of Grady and her apartment came back to her mind. Daisy struggled with the ropes, trying to get them undone some how.

"Don't bother" Grady said coming into the room, "I tied them pretty tight so if I decide to untie you then I would have to cut them off." Walking over to her he looked down at her and smirked, "Bout time you woke up"

"How long have I been out" Daisy asked unsure.

"Oh I would say about 15 hours or so. And here I didn't think I had hit you that hard" Grady laughed.

"So that's why I have a massive headache" Daisy said moaning slightly at the throbbing pain coursing through her skull. "Where are we"

"Can't tell you that right now, but you can scream all you want, no one will hear you" Grady said walking to the other side of her and crouching down, "I told you I would get you and look I have you"

Daisy fought the urge to spit in his face, fearing that would only make him angry. "You only got me by force. I would have never come with you willingly no matter how much you tortured me. Besides you'll never get away with it. My grandpa Buzz and my Uncle Frank who I might remind you is the cheif of police will notice I'm gone and will tell James. They'll come looking for me as well as my dad and Grandpa Billy. Trust me you don't want to mess with the any of the Spaulding, Cooper, or Lewis men or women for that matter."

Grady just laughed in her face. "Do you really think I haven't thought of that. I mean come on, they will never think to look here Daisy. Besides I made a trail to make it look like I took you out of town somewhere so they will be looking anywhere but Springfield."

Stunned beyond reason Daisy did not have a smart comeback for once. If that was true then she would definately not be found for quite some time. She didn't think she would make it through the whole situation and began praying that she would be found sooner rather than later. With Grady there was no telling what he would do to make sure that she stayed with him.

_Chapter 8 previews: All of the Cooper, Spaulding and Lewis men begin the search for Daisy. James is overcome with guilt as the search continues. Daisy tries to find a way to escape from Grady's captivity. Daisy shows signs of contracting a stomach virus or is it something else. _


End file.
